


Missing Piece of Mischief

by NekoCas



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoCas/pseuds/NekoCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered why the middle of the Triforce is hollow? Well that's because that piece was stolen. Mischief. The last piece and yet lost. Until Dark Link finds a teenage girl with a strange mark on her right hand. He might just use this unique power as a weapon.<br/>(Note I'm posting this from my Fanfiction account in which I have written this story and have posted there)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Piece of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Link, Link, Ganondorf, Zelda, or anything related to the Legend of Zelda game series. I only own the plot and Kurai.

*~Dark Link PoV~*

Get Princess Zelda...that is the mission I was given. So here I was, walking through Castle Town on my way to Hyrule Castle. I wore a long black cloak covering my unusual pale skin and all except my boots and part of my bangs. I had my sword and shield neatly hidden.

Getting through Castle Town would be easy, getting to Zelda...harder. Everything would go smoothly if no attention is drawn toward me.

As I was walking, a young hylian ran into me and made me drop my wallet. I cursed under my breath as I saw the laughing child skip off into a deeper part of town. I grumbled to myself as I crouched down to get my wallet from the ground. Right as I was about to pick it up, I was knocked to the ground by an unknown weight. I felt my hood go back a little as I fell. I growled when I pulled the hood back over me. I opened my eyes to sere a hylian girl had landed on me. Her clothes were worn and tearing. She wore rags of some sort consisting of the color black. Her hair was short. An ebony to brown in color. Her eyes were an amber color, much like a topaz or a dying flame. Her skin was pale. She was covered in bruises and cuts and scrapes.

"Gomensai! I-I'm s-s-so s-sor-ry!" She had tried getting up keeping whatever she had wrapped in a cloth completely consealed. That's when I saw it...a legend, a myth. I saw the missing piece of the Triforce, the one of legend. It was said to be stolen. The missing piece of Mischief. I don't know tooo much about this myth. Why? Why did she have such an important piece? I shall look into this after I get back to Ganondorf's castle.

"Watch it onna!" I spat her way. She looked a bit shocked. As to why, I had no intention to care at the moment. I got to my feet and looked down at her petite form. She was a few inches shorter than me and had a much smaller figure.

"Sorry, sir..." She bowed her head and continued to walk on her way home I was guessing. I scoffed and turned heal to the enterance. I shall return later. I must inform Ganondorf of my findings.

~TimeSkip to Ganon's Castle~

I had went straight to the library and grabbed the book of the legend of the Triforce. Page 673, section 4. 'The part of Mischief. This piece creates a feeling of chances and enchantment. Mischief is the product of equal failure and equal success. Mischief is the key to bringing Courage, Wisdom, and Power to an equal match. This piece is a successor in risks for good and for worst. This piece is wielded by the utmost wild-hearted and target for the 7 deadly sins; Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, Greed, and Sloth. This holders may be the most vulnerable but could also be resistant to these sins. Mischief was stolen. Long ago it was taken from the Goddess by the wicked soul, Pandareos. His clan were known for being thieves. Hylian outcasts. Taken over by greed and wrath, he took the fourth piece. His clan slowly died off from a plauge started by the Goddess' sister. She too was locked away soon after for her disobedience to the Goddess' order.' I closed the book and put it back on the shelf. I went up to Ganon's studies. I knocked once, then twice.

"Enter!" A voice boomed from inside. I opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind me and walked up to him.

"Ganondorf..." I greeted with a smirk. He turned to look at me and filled with rage.

"Where is the princess?!" He growled out, balling his hands into fists.

I smirked, "Well, I got something better. I found the piece of Mischief." He looked at me a little shocked. "She ran into me at Castle Town. She had the mark, I saw it." A smile of pure malice rose to his lips.

"Bring the girl to me." He grinned. I could only smirk.

"Right away..." I turned heel and left as his maniatic laughter rang through the corridors."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Tell me how this is? Reviews would make my day! I would love to hear from you! ^W^ Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
